Albus Potter and A Muggled Holiday
by allegratree
Summary: The Potter kids are introduced to their muggle cousins for the first time during a Christmas holiday. They come from two different worlds but perhaps have more in common then they think. Thanks for reading. I hope you will review.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter awoke with an immense feeling of excitement three days before Christmas. On a normal day, Lilly scarcely took a moment to brush the sleep from her eyes before erupting from her bedroom and facing the world in her usual curious and practical manner. This morning was different though as it was three days before Christmas and she had awoken to Christmas carols on the radio, cinnamon, sage, and vanilla, and the nearly-forgotten but still familiar sound of her older brothers rampaging through the house. Lily lay with her eyes closed and listened to James and Albus laughing, shoving, arguing, and belting their own renditions of "Oh Come All Ye Faithful". She would never admit it to them, but it was a comfort to have them home from school. The house was not-quite-right without them.

"James," Lily heard her mother say, "Go get your sister up."

"Al," James directed, "Go get your sister up."

"Not on your life!" her brother responded and the sounds of furniture shuffling and her mother's shouting ensued.

"Albus Severus Potter, we do not throw bacon and James do what you're told before your father comes in a sees you behaving like a baboon!"

Lily grinned to herself. The boys hated to disappoint dad and James in particular was constantly admonished for 'not being a good big brother', a fact that she and Albus had exploited to its greatest potential on numerous occasions. Sure enough, Lily soon heard the creaks of her brother ascending the staircase.

"Oh dearest sister?" James cooed sarcastically, "Why, it's almost time for your breakfast my little turtle dove!" Lily kept her eyes closed and tried not to laugh.

"Oh dear," James whispered in mock concern, "the princess won't awaken!" Lily felt the mattress move as her brother leant against her bed. She wondered what he was going to do, but kept her eyes shut and her face composed. "Shall I kiss you, Sleeping Beauty?" James whispered. "Eugh!" Lily thought to herself, "He wouldn't!" But sure enough something soft and wet touched her forehead. Lily wondered if her brother had actually kissed her or just licked his finger and put it to her face. Both prospects were disagreeable, but she remained still and silent.

"Well," James continued in a disappointed voice, "I guess there's nothing to be done but start looking for my Christmas present."

"What makes you think you're getting one?" Lily wanted to ask. She was delighted. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. Slowly, her brother began to make his way through her belongings, commenting on her magazine photos, her training bra, and the spelling on her half finished homework assignment. Finally, he slid the trunk out from under her bed.

"Aha! What have we here?" Lily pursed her lips to keep from smiling. She was certain her face was quite red but if it was, James took it as a sign of victory. He opened the latch of the box and suddenly there was a burst of light and an angry phizzing sound followed by James shrieks of, "Oi, hey get off! Ow! Hey! Lemme alone!" The next moment James was tumbling down the stairs followed by a swarm of irritated South American wizzle-wasps. Lily got dressed slowly and came downstairs. Dad must have come in because she could hear him shouting, "Well go outside for heavens sake! You'll get them all over the house!" Lily walked innocently into the kitchen and sat down beside her brother who was apparently lost in a copy of "Appropriate Wandless Magic for Juvenile Wizards and Witches". Though the title sounded malignant enough, the book bore the notorious Weasly Broths. Publishing emblem on the spine. Lily suspected it was an early Christmas present from their uncle. Lily's mother set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and gave her younger son a stern look.

"What did you do to your brother?" she demanded. Al looked up from his book and feigned surprise as dad and James came in from the garden. James was soaking wet from having a water-blasting charm used on him and was covered with angry-looking welts. Al pointed a finger at Lily.

"She did it," he declared. Lily humphed indignantly but they all knew that Al was only joking. Even if Lily had done something wrong, Albus would take it to the grave before he would get tale-bare on his little sister.

"You're not allowed to use magic during the holiday!" James accused.

"I haven't used anything this morning except this fork," Al countered, "And I don't think it's magic."

"You booby-trapped Lily's trunk!" he whined, "That's…that's…depraved indifference!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have been going through my stuff!" Lily retorted and then addressed her father in her sweetest of voices, "Daddy, he was looking for his presents again!"

"Well I SAID I was going to and YOU didn't say I couldn't, which is the same as saying YES," James argued.

"Alright counselor, save it," said Dad, "Go upstairs and put an anti-stinging balm on those sores before they start multiplying and then come back down here. I've got to tell you all something." James looked at Dad defiantly for a moment, then muttered 'fine', and headed to the bathroom. "And don't track water all over the floor, will you?!" Dad called after him.

"What's 'depraved indifference', Dad," Albus asked.

"It means, James shouldn't be going through your stuff, and maybe he'll have learned his lesson this time."

"Yeah right!" Albus exclaimed as he hugged him, "Wait till he sees what's in MY trunk!"


	2. Chapter 2

As James was tending to himself in the bathroom, Albus and Lily began discussing excitedly their plans for the next two days. Dad sat at the table with a thoughtful expression as he watched his wife wrestling a regiment of animated gingerbread men who clearly did not care for the icing lederhosen she was trying to apply. The one she was currently working on squeaked indignantly in German as she applied the chocolate drop buttons. Her husband smiled as he was reminded of a few Christmases ago when the two new parents were required to tag team the boys in order to put on their dress shoes. It amazed him to think that their babies were already away at school.

"Mummy, when can we leave for Grammy and Grandads?" Lily nagged.

"Yeah, Mum," Albus jumped in, "I can't wait to see the cousins and get some air time!" Dad shot him one of his looks and Albus smirked into his half-eaten porridge bowl.

"You just keep it to yourself where you got that thing, will you? Remember, your cousins know where you sleep! You don't want to get mobbed late one night on a trip to the loo!" Albus' expression became worried. He knew that Dad was only half-kidding. Al's new broomstick had been a bone of contention since it arrived with him the previous weekend. It had been smuggled into the school by Scorpius Malfoy who flashed it about for weeks before Professor Longbottom confiscated it. Rumor had that Malfoy's father had owled the headmaster complaining and demanding its return. Professor Longbottom relinquished it to Scorpius as he was leaving for Christmas holiday under the condition that it went home and stayed there until Scorpius was allowed to have a broom at school. Scorpius smiled graciously at the professor and thanked him profusely, promising he would never get in trouble with it again.

Once boarded the train, Malfoy announced to everyone in the vicinity that the boom was a piece of junk, that he expected a much better broomstick for Christmas, and that he would prefer to unload it there and then so he didn't have to drag it around London. Dozens of hands shot up, which seemed to please Malfoy, and after making a grand show of examining each candidate, and much to everyone's surprise, he rested it in the hands of Albus Potter. Albus stared in amazement at the Cloud Nine Elite label. It was a beautiful broomstick, much finer then most his friends'. Certainly a good step above the Windrider 3000 that Dad had made James work all summer to earn.

All the train ride home, James and Rose berated him for accepting charity and for taking a broomstick that obviously HAD to have a curse on it. When Harry and Ginny Potter arrived at the platform to pick up their sons, fully expecting hugs and kisses and hellos, they were received by shrieks of "Guess what Al's done, Dad!" and "Mummy, please, can't I keep it!?" interrupted sporadically by sprees of ruthless name calling. Those still on the platform stared in amusement at the famous Potter clan. A red-faced, Harry Potter shuffled his children and their belongings into the car and left the parking lot as quickly as possible.

After a long and deafening car ride, it was decided that Albus could keep the broom only if it proved to be safe on examination. It was further determined that a nice note of thanks and preferably a small present was to be sent to the Malfoy boy. Al seemed crestfallen as he turned the broom over, but Dad assured him that it was standard policy on brooms from unaccredited sources. Dad and Mum had spent hours determining that it was not cursed and both even flew the thing around the neighborhood that night. Then, to James' annoyance it was delivered it back to his brother. Albus couldn't wait to fly it at the Burrow and show it off to his cousins.

"Can we leave soon?" Albus whinned, "I want to get there before dark!"

"Actually, dear, that's what I need to talk to you about," Dad began, "We have a stop to make before the Burrow."

"What stop?" James asked as he returned and plopped down next to Dad. Mum brought a plate of gingerbread men who were softly humming "Silent Night" and sat down as well.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Well," Dad continued, "My cousin has moved back to Britain and he wants us to spend Christmas Eve with him and his family."

The children looked at each other, not sure how to react.

"But Dad," James said, "We want to spend Christmas with our cousins."

"They ARE your cousins, son."

"Cousins we KNOW," Albus corrected in an edgy tone.

"Well, when you meet them, you'll know them," Dad stated, "Besides you see your other cousins all the time. And you'll see them Christmas day like you always do."

"How many are there?" James asked, trying to stay on the bright side.

"Three. He has a 12-year-old boy and twin one-year-old girls."

"Oooh!" Lily shrieked. She was sold. Twin live baby dolls were the best present she could think of.

"Well," James said hopefully, addressing Albus, "Maybe we could practice quidditch moves with the boy."

"I'm afraid not, dear," said Mum, "Dudley and his family are muggles. They don't know about quidditch." The boys looked at each other incredulously.

"What are we supposed to DO, then?"

"You'll find things to do," Dad assured them, "But the thing is, Dudley's family doesn't know anything about the wizarding world. You can't talk about quidditch or spells or anything like that."

"We can't even talk?" Albus cried, "That's not fair!"

"You can talk, of course. Just about other things. We're going to have a fine Christmas."

"Well I'm not going," Albus declared, "You can drop me off at the Burrow."

"Young man-

"It's not fair!" Albus repeated, "We should be spending Christmas with our REAL family. I don't want to be around people I have to keep secrets with and talk and act differently. What kind of family is that?"

"Al-" Mum interrupted gently, "You haven't even given them a chance."

"I don't want to! I bet they're freaks!" The room fell silent. Dad stared at his son disbelieving. Albus, realizing what he had just said, folded his arms on the table and buried his face.

"Harry-dear," their mother began.

"Go to your room," Dad said, slowly and evenly and clearly trying to contain himself. Albus got up and left without saying anything or looking at anyone.

"You two go upstairs and put on some muggle clothes."

"Yes sir," James and Lily responded and scampered to the staircase. As he went down the hall, James found Albus crouched in his door frame with his face still hidden in his arms.

"Now you've done it, Big Mouth," he whispered as he passed, "Dad's gonna send that fancy broomstick back to the Malfoy's and you with it!" Slowly, Al wiped the tears from his face. He wondered if his brother was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading my story. This is the first time I've ever put up a story that was not yet finished. I believe most of this chapter is going to be chopped in final editing, but for right now, here it is. I notice I've a lot of hits but not many reviews. If you could please take a moment to let me know if you liked it. Even if you only write, "good job" or "sorry, it stinks," it would be helpful to me and much appreciated. Obviously, I love to receive more in depth and specific reviews as well._

"Did you hear what he said?" Harry exclaimed.

"Darling, calm down!"

"Is this what have to look forward to? He's only been in Slytherin four months and-"

"Shush! The kids are right upstairs."

"I'm going to write a letter to the headmaster, I've half a mind to pull him out.-

"Harry!" Ginny interrupted, "You've got to calm down." He covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"I really thought it would be okay. I PROMISED him it would be okay."

"Harry, he IS okay," his wife assured him, "He's eleven years old, he's disappointed, and he's taken his frustration out on the people who are most convenient.. He hasn't done anything that you and I didn't do at his age."

"I never said anything like…"

"Harry, if this is how you react now, what are you going to do when he's sixteen? You simply can't fly off the handle every time one of these kids runs a fresh mouth! That's what kids do at this age and, dear, everything depends on your reaction."

"I suppose he didn't really mean…" Harry began, a little less dismayed. Ginny leaned in and touched his shoulder, speaking in a near whisper, "What are you going to do when your baby girl is a teenager? Horrendous things fly out of the mouths of teenage girls. Granted most of them are aimed at the mother…" Harry chuckled. "Surely not MY little girl!" Ginny leant in and kissed him.

"You won't even know what hit you!" she whispered and they both laughed.

Albus started when he heard his father coming up the stairs. He didn't know what to expect. He figured Dad had to be furious with him after what he had said. Indeed, he was furious with himself. Dad hated muggle-bashing of any kind and Al was eager to prove that even though he was sorted into Slytherin, he was still the person his parents expected him to be. Now he had completely blown it with one stupid remark. He worried frantically about what Dad's reaction would be. He doubted James' prediction that he would be thrown out of the house, but he couldn't imagine that Dad would ever look at him the same way again. Albus stared at the floor as his father entered.

"Can I sit down?" Albus heard his ask. He nodded but kept his gaze focused on the floorboards. He was afraid that if he spoke, he would start to cry.

"Are you feeling better, now?" Dad asked.

"Not so much," Albus managed. He felt large warm tears escape down his cheek.

"Are you still angry about going to see Dudley's family?" Albus looked up urgently.

"Of course not, Dad," he whimpered, "I didn't mean what I said."

"You know, I had a feeling that you didn't."

"I was just disappointed cause I was looking forward to going to the Burrow. I was just making excuses not to go and I just…" Albus trailed off and resumed staring at a poster of a Hippogriff flying around a full moon.

"Please don't be mad at me," he whispered.

"I'm not angry," Dad said simply as he rubbed his son's back, "You know son, I don't think you were the only one who over-reacted down there and I'm sorry for springing this on you so suddenly." Albus looked up at his father, relieved to realize that he truly wasn't angry with him.

"Can you be a good boy about this?" Dad asked.

"Sure, Dad," Al responded, "When are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as Mummy has the breakfast cleaned up and everyone is ready."

"Then, can I be off punishment and help Mum clean the kitchen? I've already finished my packing."

"Absolutely," Dad responded. Albus got up much more cheerfully and headed downstairs.

Harry also rose, perusing his son's room. Quidditch posters on the wall. Black and white owl snoozing in the corner. Shelves full of magical story books and junior spell books. It was a far cry from the boot cupboard where he himself had lived when he was Albus' age. Harry had always stressed the importance of treating muggles with respect but it occurred to him that his children had never actually taken occasion to spend time with muggles or their children. Now it seemed like a major over site on his part. The muggle world was as strange and foreign to the boy who slept in this room as Diagon Alley had been to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry wondered what it would be like to see his cousin after twenty years. Since the Dursley's had gone into hiding, Harry had only received three correspondences from any of them. The first being a graduation announcement from a High School in Flint, Michigan, the second a wedding gift of two porcelain turtle dove reminiscent of Aunt Petunia's taste postmarked in Vancouver Island, and finally, the Christmas card he'd received a month earlier featuring the young Dursley's in red Santa hats and bearing the invitation to spend Christmas Eve with them.

The invitation had been written in impersonal type-print but there was a sense of urgency in the tone that confused Harry. Why did Dudley want to see him now after such a long absence? No part of their childhood together could have been called happy. Their relationship at the best of times was one of mutual dislike and at the worst, comprised of fear and contempt. True, there had been a moment of brief reconciliation just before they parted, but clearly they had both gone on with their lives. Why seek personal contact all of the sudden? Harry couldn't figure it out but his instinct told him that there was more to this invitation, perhaps even to Dudley's return itself then met the eye.

Harry met his daughter in the hallway looking weepy-eyed.

"Please don't sell Al, Daddy," she whimpered, "He's my brother!"

"James!" he bellowed, and to Lily he said, "Don't listen to James, sweetheart. We are NOT selling your brother." Lily smiled at this and ran back into her room.

"Yes, sir," James said, appearing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"What nonsense are you telling your little sister?" he demanded. James' eyes widened in feigned innocence.

"Why father, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," then changing the subject he asked earnestly, "How long is Al on punishment?"

"Mind your business."

"You didn't punish him, did you?" James cried incredulously, "He NEVER gets punished for ANYTHING!"

"Have you been keeping your eye on your brother at school?"

"Yes, sure," he responded, clearly still irritated at the unequal distribution of wrath in the household.

"How much time is he spending with Scorpius Malfoy?" James shrugged.

"Well, obviously they have class together a lot, but I've never seen them talking together. They never sit together at meals. Actually, Malfoy always sits in the middle of a group of older girls." James laughed. "Because he's just so very precious!"

"But you haven't heard anything? Any problems?"

"I don't think they give each other a hard time, if that's what you mean. Course I don't know what they do in their dorm, do I?"

"Well, who does Al hang about with?" Dad asked earnestly. James shrugged again.

"Mostly Rosie and this Slytherin first-year kid. Jesse or something…Couple of other kids."

"I'm counting on you to look out for your little brother, James."

"Yeah, Dad. Except it's hard to do when you live in mortal fear that someone will find out you're related." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get ready to leave, will you? And see if Lily needs help."

"Hey, Dad?" James asked as he was disappearing down the stairs, "Am I supposed to be looking out for someone picking on Al, or Al picking on someone else?"

Dad turned round and considered the question for a moment.

"Use your judgment," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Harry inspected his family before knocking on the door of the rented townhouse in which the Dursley's were living. Uncertain smiles shone back at him from his children, wearing clean muggle clothes and laden with many colorful muggle Christmas presents.

"What have you got there, Al?" he asked, eyeing a thin black parcel that was strapped across his shoulder.

"It's the laptop computer that Grandad gave me for Christmas last year."

"Nice touch," James commented, "As long as no one expects you to use it. I seem to remember that it stopped working after a couple hours." Albus shrugged.

"Maybe Uncle Dudley will know how to fix it?" he suggested.

All were startled when the door behind them opened a crack and a small blonde head stuck out.

"Excuse me. I'm sorta waiting back here to greet you all at the door so, you know, feel free…" He then disappeared and closed the door. James and Albus both broke into a short spree of snorts and chuckles. Lilly had the sense to knock on the door, which swung open, revealing the blonde boy in his entirety. He was fair, freckled, had large blue-green eyes, and was extreamly round.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms animatedly, "I am Dudley-Michael-Dursley-the-Second, but everyone just calls me Buddy. Come on in!"

The family entered slowly as Dudley-Michael-Dursley-the-Second turned tail and went hollering into the hallway, "Hey, Ma! Hey, Dad! They're here!" Moments later, they were greeted by a large, round, pleasant -looking woman who approached them excitedly and gave them all a warm hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you all!" she exclaimed. She seemed to have as much energy as her son. She talked about a mile-a-minute. "I do hope you can excuse the house. Most of our things are still packed up while we're waiting for our new house to be finalized. This morning I said to Dudley, 'Don't you think you ought to get the tree out?' He's in the kitchen right now, putting it together so the children can decorate it after supper. It's just chilli-mac, I hope you don't mind. I thought we'd eat casual tonight…" Dudley's wife went on and on as she led the family into the kitchen where there was a table covered with holly, sparkles, cookies, toffee, and fudge, at which Buddy sat helping himself to a rugellah. His mother shot him a dirty look.

"You SAID when the guests get here!" he wheedled.

The kitchen was small and a bit untidy. It was evident from the pile of papers on the counter, the playpen in the corner, the flat-screen television anchored to the wall, and the array of spicy and sweet aromas that this was the room in which the family spent most of their time. In the corner, partially obstructed by the playpen, sat an extremely large man with very little hair fussing with the base of a small plastic Christmas tree. He looked up as they entered and all the frustration seemed to leave his face. His eyes fell each of them and finally came to rest on the father.

"Harry," he said, almost sounding surprised he was actually there.

"Thank you for inviting us, Dudley," Harry responded, "Your home is very nice." The awkward silence was broken by Dudley's wife who cried out, "Oh, my gracious, I haven't even introduced anyone yet! I'm Kathy, and of course you've already met Buddy."

"Hi, again," Buddy contributed through a mouth full of chocolate chippers and Russian tea cakes.

"And I'm Ginny," Ginny said, speaking for the first time, "And these are our children, James, Albus, and Lilly."

"He looks like you, that one." Dudley said pointing at Al.

"Thanks," Harry replied, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Aunt Kathy again broke the silence by inviting everyone to sit down and have a cookie, offering coffee to anyone who wanted it, and reminding them that eating more sweets then dinner was a respected Dursley family Christmas tradition.

"And they've got their mother's red hair," Dudley continued, feeling obligated to notice something about James and Lilly as well, "My girls have red hair too."

"More like red fuzz," Buddy corrected.

"Where are the babies?" Ginny asked, ruefully eyeing the empty playpen.

"They're down for a nap, dear," Aunt Kathy explained, "Believe me, you'll want to let them sleep when you have the chance! Would you like a gingerbread man while you wait?" she asked, offering her a plate of beautifully decorated cookies.

Lilly stared at the plate.

"What's wrong with them?" Lilly asked, "Are they dead?" Aunt Kathy looked slightly hurt but she said, "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Aren't they supposed to be running around if they're gingerbread men?"

"Run, run! Fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm a gingerbread man!" Buddy chanted in a sing-song voice. Aunt Kathy laughed and responded, "Well, maybe this batch is a bit worn out from running. Would you like something else instead?"

"No," said Lilly, accepting a inanimate cookie from the plate and biting off its head, "They're much easier to eat this way." Aunt Kathy laughed as Harry, Ginny, and Dudley stared in horror.

"I'm so sorry..." Ginny began.

"Oh, not at all!" Aunt Kathy exclaimed, "Isn't it wonderful when children believe in magic?"

After supper, the family re-congregated in a disheveled-looking living room. There were two large sofas and a big-screen television. On the mantel was a single photo of the children. There were no shelves and the windows were dressed only with aluminum mini-blinds.

"Sorry about the house," Aunt Kathy apologized again, "It seems a waste of time to decorate when we'll only be moving again in a month. Besides the kids will just destroy everything."

"The twins will, you mean," Buddy intervened in an irritated voice.

"You've got a little record yourself young man," Dudley pointed out.

"That's cause I always get blamed…" Buddy's parents gave him a look and he stopped. It seemed he had been warned about starting this argument again.

"Anyway, the tree will do wonders in this room," Kathy said as Dudley set the sad little plastic tree on an end-table."

"Why couldn't we get a REAL tree?" Buddy whined.

"Next year, kiddo," his mother said, "Wasn't going to deal with all that this Christmas what with all this moving and two babies in the house."

"It'll be a fine tree," Uncle Dudley confirmed, "We'll make it look nice." Buddy's face lit up and he seemed inspired by an idea.

"Hey, Ma? Can us kids sleep in here tonight? Can we?"

"If it's alright with your guests," Aunt Kathy agreed. Buddy turned to James and Albus.

"You want to? We can build a fort from the folding chairs and sofa cushions. It's better than sitting around watching Christmas movies all night!" The boys agreed it sounded like fun and so they ran after Buddy to get the folding chairs. Lilly was hesitant to follow and Aunt Kathy said, "Why don't you all sit and chat while Lilly and I go up and get the babies? Then we can all help decorate the tree." Lilly squealed with delight and gleefully followed Aunt Kathy and Ginny upstairs.

"They seem to be hitting it off," Dudley commented.

"So far, so good," Harry agreed, "Your wife and son are as far from your parents as could be." Dudley nodded solemnly.

"Mother and Kathy mutually detest one another. Leaving Mother and Dad behind in Vancouver was a major selling point in convincing her to bring the children back here." Harry laughed.

"Now I REALLY like her!" he chuckled. The moment was disturbed by the sound of Buddy screaming from the kitchen.

"Dad! DAD! Come quick! There's owls all over the kitchen!"

"Not owls!" Dudley moaned.

"That's not good!" Harry agreed, heading toward the kitchen. Dudley followed suit and stood aghast at the scene in the kitchen. The boys stood near the open back door, James and Albus looking surprised but unconcerned, Buddy with his mouth hanging open. Perched on nearly every surface in the room was an owl with a parcel attached to its foot. There were at least fifteen in all.

"We were just trying to get the folding chair from the back steps, we opened the door, and they all just flew is," Buddy explained in a trembling voice. Al approached the nearest bird and expertly untied the parcel without being bitten. "To James, From Hagrid, With love," he read aloud, "They're all presents! This one's for you James."

"Is it moving?" James inquired. Albus shook the parcel gently and then gave it a listen.

"Nope," he confirmed.

"Well that's all right then!"

"Potter, DO something," Dudley begged.

"All right, boys, lets get the presents off the birds and get them outside quickly!" James looked at his father confused.

"Is anything wrong, Dad?" he asked.

"I'll say," Dudley interjected, "Our lease clearly states, 'no animals on the premises'. We need to get these bloody birds out of hear before someone sees them!"

"How are you supposed to get your mail, then?" Albus asked.

"A human usually brings ours," Buddy piped as he ventured further toward a small ghostly-looking barn own, "He doesn't work on Sundays but he doesn't poop on the upholstery either." He tentatively offered the owl a snickerdoodle and snapped his hand back as the bird snatched it from him. Harry and the boys got to work unfastening the parcels and setting the post owls free while Dudley explained to his son why there was really no reason for mother to know about this.

"Don't worry, Dad," Buddy laughed, "She wouldn't believe it anyway!"


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, the two families decorated the little tree. Uncle Dudley managed, (after much fussing and a little use of what Aunt Kathy dubbed 'Not Christmas Appropriate Language') to get all the electric twinkle lights going, which filled the barren living room with multi-colored splendor. The three older children decorated the tree with tinsel, candy, and a variety of colorful ornaments. By the time they were done, no one would have recognized the pitiful, plastic tree that had once stood there. As they worked, Aunt Kathy read them all stories and songs about snowmen, reindeer, elves, and children who believed in magic without seeing it.

"Mama! Bet Gramps and Grand-mummy would throw a fit if we read that book back home, ay?" Buddy said as he hung a silver pinecone.

"Why's that?" Albus asked.

"Cause they HATE anything that has to do with fairies or magic, even if it's pretend!" Al meant to ask more but his father gave him a look and he caught the hint to drop the subject. He didn't want to cause any more trouble after the owl incident in the kitchen.

"How come they aren't here anyway?" Buddy continued unhindered, "I thought they meant to visit for Christmas."

"Oh sweetheart," Aunt Kathy said smiling sweetly at her husband, "That's Mama's Christmas present from Daddy." The adults chortled and Harry almost choked on his tea.

Once the tree was complete they all stood back to admire it.

"Very well done, kids!" Aunt Kathy praised.

"Wait!" Buddy shouted and he ran into the kitchen, returning with an armload of the owl-post parcels that had arrived.

"These go under the tree!" he announced.

"Where did those come from?" his mother asked. Buddy looked at his father who looked slightly panicked.

"Geez, Ma," he said, "Santa Claus brought them, obviously!"

After the cocoa and cookies went around for about the tenth time, Aunt Kathy suggested that they get ready for bed.

"You kids go get in your pajamas and get yourselves situated, then you can put in a Christmas movie if you like. Us old folks are going to turn in."

"I've never seen a movie in a house before," James stated. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean, ay?" Buddy asked incredulously. James didn't know how to reply. He looked at Dad.

"We haven't got a telly at home, Buddy," Harry explained. Buddy stared at them.

"What?" he asked finally.

"Ginny," Aunt Kathy said timidly, "Is it alright? I mean- I'll make sure the movie is appropriate for the kids…"

"Oh, it's fine, Kathy," Aunt Ginny replied, "They've seen movies before. Their grandfather takes them to the cinema all the time."

"You see, Pumpkin," Aunt Kathy teased Buddy, "SOME people can find something to do besides sit in front of a box all day." Buddy glared at her as he stomped upstairs to his room to change for bed.

"I'll help the boys get settled," Dad said.

"And I'll show you where you and Harry will be sleeping," Aunt Kathy said, addressing Ginny.

"Sorry about the movie thing, Dad," James whispered when the rest had cleared out.

"It's alright, son. You're both doing beautifully. I'm very proud. Are you having fun?"

"Yes," Albus said and James nodded his agreement.

"Just keep it up and don't start fighting with each other when we go upstairs."

"Don't worry, Dad," James said, "I'll keep him in line." Albus rolled his eyes and kicked James' leg. James folded his arms and raised his eyebrows in a superior way.

"I'm going to ignore that because I am a pillar of maturity," he declared in a snooty voice.

"Git," Albus responded.

"Are you guys in a cult or something?" The three of them whirled around to find Buddy holding up a plain black robe that was protruding from James' knapsack.

"What the heck is this?"

"That…" Harry began, "That's James'… He…er…sings in a choir."

"A choir?" Buddy repeated uncertainly.

"A CHOIR?" James whined.

"Don't be embarrassed, son," Harry consoled him, "You have a lovely voice and you should use it to bring joy to others."

"Where is this choir?" Buddy exclaimed, "The Church of Eternal Darkness? This has got to be the most morbid looking choir gown I've ever seen!"

"We're in the process of raising the funds to get new ones," James said slowly. Albus was about to bust a gut trying not to laugh.

"You boys have a good evening and try to get SOME sleep," Harry cautioned them. Before going upstairs he whispered to James, "Remind me to run a revealing charm on those gifts Hagrid sent before you open them in front of everyone, will you."

As soon as Dad left, James delivered the still snickering Albus a swift kick in the shin.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"Shut it or I'll beat you up and shout it around school that you got your butt kicked by a choirboy!"

James and Albus enjoyed the movie immensely. It was fun to see what the muggles thought the magical world was like. After it was over, Buddy said, "I guess you guys don't have any video games at home either." Neither James nor Albus knew what a video game was so they nodded their agreement. "I got the newest game counsel from Playstation upstairs in my room. It's a prototype, not even on the shelves yet. My dad got it from the computer company he works for. You wanna maybe try it tomorrow?" They both nodded eagerly.

"Is that what you usually do with your friends here?" James asked him. Buddy shrugged.

"I haven't really got too many friends around here yet," he admitted, "That's why I'm glad Dad invited you guys. Back home I'd be playing hockey with my cousins right now."

"Yeah, we usually spend Christmas with our other cousins too," Albus said, "But we're glad you invited us as well," he was careful to add.

"There's a pond out back in the common area," Buddy told them, "It would be an awesome place for us to play hockey, but it hasn't gotten cold enough to freeze over. Not once."

"It probably will before the winter's out," Albus encouraged him. Buddy smiled.

"Back home, there'd be a foot of snow on the ground by now. We could take the toboggans out all day! The best kind of snow is when there's a couple inches of powder on a hard pack."

"That sounds great!" Al said. Suddenly, Buddy's face fell.

"Before Dad told us we were moving, my grandpa made me a brand new sled. I never even got a chance to try it out. It hasn't snowed here as much as an inch so far. Dad say's I'll be lucky to get a day of decent sledding in." Albus felt sorry for Buddy. He seemed to be as anxious to try his new sled and he was to try the Cloud Nine Elite.

"Well, what else did you do back home?" James asked, trying to find a more cheery subject, "What about your friend from school?" Buddy looked at the floor.

"Well actually…I didn't really go to school. I had a tutor."

"Oh." James and Albus both said.

"My tutor's name was Ms. Shields. She was pretty nice. Mama and Dad decided it was for the best. I…I had problems when I got into intermediate school."

"What do you mean?" James asked, "Fights?"

"Sort of…Just…different things started happening, you know…and the teachers were always yelling at me. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. My dad say's I'm not supposed to anyway." James and Albus looked at each other. They didn't know what to make of Buddy's story.

"Anyway," Buddy continued, "Dad said I could have a fresh start at school here."

"Do you like your new school?" Albus asked. Buddy shrugged indifferently.

"It's okay," he said, "There isn't much to do. My old school had band and art and woodshop class. Here you mostly just read and write essays. And the teachers are way more strict. They say you're smarting off when you're not. But I haven't had any real problems yet."

"Have they got any sports? Maybe you could play hockey like you used to?" Albus asked.

"Only football and that's not really my thing." He gestured to his round gut. "I'm not much into running…or kicking…or being kicked especially." They all laughed.

"They DO have a choir," Buddy said, grinning at James, "Maybe I could join that!" He began to sing in an obnoxious, belting voice, "GLO--

"BUDDY DURSLEY!" Aunt Kathy's voice bellowed from upstairs.

"-ria!" he finished in a whisper. They all laughed hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve morning had a lazy start. The boys got up before anyone else. Buddy brought his new game council and began instructing Albus and James in the art of human vegetation. The adults all slept in, all except for Aunt Kathy who went dutifully to the kitchen to start up the coffee and construct a beautiful quiche Lorraine for brunch. By the time Harry came down, there was a plate or warm cinnamon buns on the table, freshly cut fruit in a bowl, cranberry bread and pumpkin butter, and the inviting scent of the quiche in the oven.

"Oh, good morning, Harry," Kathy greeted in a sleepy voice, "Have some coffee." Harry sat down gratefully and Kathy set him up with a strong black coffee. Suddenly, the sound of the babies wailing came over a tiny monitor on the counter.

"Uh, oh!" Kathy said, "I guess someone wasn't planning on sleeping in." She excused herself upstairs just as Dudley was coming down.

"Morning," he greeted gruffly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Harry answered. Dudley sat down opposite him and they both stared into their cups. Harry still didn't know what to say to his cousin. Fortunately, Dudley spoke first.

"You know, I was sort of wondering something," he began uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You remember back when, well when you went away to that place the first time?"

"Of course."

"And you remember how that man came and got you? How he found us even in that shack Dad had us hiding in?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, what I was wondering is, how did he know you were there?"

"Dumbledore probably told him, I expect," Harry answered, "He was the one who left me with you all, after my parents died." They could hear Aunt Kathy coming downstairs with the babies, and telling the boys to clean of the remnants of their fort. Dudley paused to listen and when he was certain she wasn't coming into the kitchen, he continued in a lowered voice.

"But your mum, my mum's sister, their parents didn't know about that place. How did they know to come and find her?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I've never really thought about it before. I just took it for granted that they knew. Muggle-born witches and wizards get their letters like everyone else." Dudley looked stupid and frustrated. Harry could tell that his question had not been answered.

"But what if a letter doesn't come? What then?" he asked. Harry couldn't figure out what Dudley was getting at. He was asking some strange questions and with a matter of urgency that didn't suggest mere curiosity. Harry honestly didn't know the answers. He was about to try to reply when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who in the world is that, ringing?" Kathy's voice came from the next room.

"Probably the neighbors to complain about all the noise," Dudley said as he rose from the table. Harry followed him into the living room. Everyone watched the door curiously as Buddy opened it to reveal an enormously fat old man, wearing a red suit, and carrying a very large variety of brightly-colored boxes and bags. Everyone drew his or her breath in sharply, Dudley dripped hot coffee on his hand, and Aunt Kathy gave a small shriek of horror.

"Grandad?" Buddy said in a shocked voice.

"Who else?" the man said in a loud voice, "Happy Christmas, Buddy!" Pushing her way past her husband came a trim, skinny, and very wrinkled lady in a perfectly ironed blouse with an electronically lit Christmas tree broach. .

"There's my grandson!" she howled as she caught Buddy by the neck and squeezed him until the tiny plastic bulbs on her shirt made indentations in his face. As she released him, she shoved still more packages in his arms.

"Aren't you going to invite us in, Kathryn?" Aunt Petunia demanded. Kathy glared in hatred and said nothing. It was clear she had no inclination to accommodate her parents-in-law. Perhaps, Harry speculated, she had heard how difficult it is to get rid of the undead, once you've invited them into your home.

"Dad," Dudley began nervously, "I thought you and Mother were going to spend Christmas at that resort in Florida."

"Well, we WERE," Petunia said, answering for her husband, "But we couldn't leave poor Aunt Marge up here, all alone from Christmas…"  
"You've never had a problem doing it before," Kathy pointed out coolly. Petunia continued, ignoring Kathy's remark.

"And since we were already here, we thought we'd bring our sweet little grand-babies their presents!"

"Who's that funny-looking ginger on the couch?" Uncle Vernon interrupted meanly.

"That's my cousin, James, Grandad," Buddy explained, "And he looks fine."

"Oh, we were wondering whose old car that was out there? One of YOUR relatives you've invited over, Kathryn?"

"Yes," she responded, growing more and more red in the face, "Relatives. INVITED relatives."

Vernon grumbled something rude about red-headed boys that was mostly overlooked as Petunia swept across the room to the corner where Lilly was playing with the twins.

"Ohhh! My little angel twins!" she squealed and she knelt down and scooped them up in her arms, smothering them with kisses. It was there she stopped short for she had caught sight of Lily, sitting bewildered in the corner.

"Merciful heavens!" she moaned, "Lily?"

Lily stared curiously at this overbearing woman she had never seen before.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Petunia gasped and stepped back as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon demanded as he deposited his load on the sofa near the spot where Albus had been enjoying his turn at Teenage Samurai Cyclone Wars. As Albus turned to look at him, Vernon grew quite white in the face.

"What the blazes is going on here?" he bellowed, turning from stark white to beet red, "Who are you!"

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus answered properly, "And I'm not funny-looking either."

"Potter? He looks just like…" he raised his eyes to his son and found Harry lurking back in the doorway. "YOU! What in blazes is HE doing here!" Vernon bellowed.

"THEY were invited for Christmas Eve. The question is, why are YOU here," Kathy explained slowly and evenly as if she were speaking to person who was not very bright. Then to her husband she said, "I have to get the quiche out. There's not enough for two more." She picked up the babies and left him with a look that meant in no uncertain terms that when she returned, his parents had best be gone.

"Come on, children," Ginny said, "Let's go help Auntie in the kitchen." James and Lily got up obediently but Albus was still taking in the two angry strangers.

"Albus Severus," his father called, and he rose and followed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, letting him in your house?" Petunia berated her son, "Have you forgotten all the trouble he caused us?"

"Mother, he's my cousin…" Dudley tried to interject.

"We had to go into bloody hiding because of him and his… people!" Vernon bellowed.

"That wasn't his fault!" Dudley argued, "And have you forgotten when he saved me from those…horrible…things!"

"That little girl…" Petunia spat through trembling lips, "She looks just like my sister! And did you hear that boy, that Albus Severus…Severus! That was that little freak boy that was always hanging around Lily, trying to encourage her to do magic. HE was the one who took her away!"

"Mother, you don't understand…" Dudley desperately tried to argue.

"I understand that if it wasn't for that boy my sister might still be alive! They came for her all right…And that boy! Potter! We raised and fed him! When his letter came we tried to hide him, but they came for him nonetheless. And they took him away to that SCHOOL! And don't you think for a minute that they aren't after your children as well!"

"Mother, please, you don't know what you're talking about! Harry's not going to hurt my kids."

"Hurt them?" she sputtered, "manipulate them, corrupt them, steal them away and turn them into freaks like him… like those horrid brats of his!"

"STOP!" Buddy cried. No one had realized he was still in the room. Dudley looked at his son apologetically. He was all white, his eyes blazing, his blond hair seemed to stand up, and he was shaking violently. "Don't…call…my cousins…names!" he said slowly and defiantly.

"Mother, we're trying to have a Christmas party here. It's time you left."

"I'm here to visit with my grandchildren," she stated defensively.

"Al, come back here," Harry's voice came from the hallway. Albus had come into the room. Buddy saw his cousin and then looked back at his grandparents.

"I want you to leave," he told them.

"But, sweetheart," Petunia said, trying to crack a smile, "It's Christmas Eve…"

"No!" he replied sharply, "You're being ridiculous…and you're upsetting me. You should go."

"But, Sport," Vernon continued, "We've brought all these cool presents, just for you."

"I don't want them. I want you to leave. I'm getting angry," Buddy repeated again.

"Albus," Harry whispered, "Come back in the kitchen with your brother and sister." Albus nodded. "Sure, Dad," he said, "But Buddy too." Buddy looked back at Albus, then faced his grandmother again.

"I said 'go'. I don't want to see you now."

Petunia squealed in frustration.

"You see! You see what they've done to him, the monsters! They've already brainwashed him!" Vernon pointed an enormous finger at Albus and Harry.

"You're the ones who should clear out!" he bellowed, "Casting your evil spells on my grandson! You and your lot! I wish I could wash you off the face of this earth! You freaks! If I could I'd lock you all up and…" But Vernon didn't get a chance to tell them what he would do. His face went all white and he put his hands to his throat as if he were seizing. Large purple boils began to form on his face and hands. Petunia screamed.

"What are you doing to him?! Leave him alone!" she pleaded.

"Albus, calm down!" Harry ordered taking his son by the shoulder. The lights flickered and Buddy ran upstairs sobbing, presumably terrified. Vernon was gasping for air now as the purple boils began to pop with sickening squeaking noises. Harry dragged his son by the arm, back into the kitchen, and set him down beside his mother.

"Hold him," he commanded and then headed back into the living room. Albus looked curiously up at his mother.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked her. Kathy watched Harry leave.

"Ginny, is your husband a violent man?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed as if offended.

"Pity." Kathy responded and continued to pour the orange juice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are they gone?" Aunt Kathy asked coolly as Harry re-entered the kitchen.

"Dudley's stepped out," he replied, "He drove them to the emergency medical center."

"What?" Ginny responded.

"Dudley slugged the old walrus at last!?" Aunt Kathy exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Harry denied.

"He didn't hit his mother did he?" Ginny asked concerned, "That's wrinkled old thing didn't look like she could stand a punch."

"I didn't like that lady," James said angrily, "Why was she looking at Lily like that, she didn't do anything wrong?"

"And that bloke called you funny-looking," Albus recalled.

"That too," James agreed.

"Uncle Vernon, has apparently had a reaction," Harry explained.

"A reaction to what? He wasn't here long enough to eat anything," Ginny said.

"Probably to people enjoying themselves," Aunt Kathy commented dryly.

"Where's Buddy, ay?" she asked suddenly. She had been so irritated by the Dursley's unexpected arrival, she hadn't noticed his absence.

"Actually, up in his room," Harry explained, "He saw the whole thing."

"Oh, gracious!" Aunt Kathy exclaimed wiping her hands, "I'd best go and make sure he isn't scarred for life."

"Meanwhile," Harry told his wife as he tapped Albus on the shoulder, "This one and I need to have a talk as well." Albus looked at James. He was unaccustomed to being called, 'this one'. James mouthed, 'What did you do?' Albus shrugged as he followed Dad into the family room.

Dad motioned for him to sit on the sofa. Albus watched his face as he sat down opposite. He knew now that he had done something wrong but he still wasn't sure what.

"Young man," Dad began in an artificially contained tone, "I expect you to control yourself when you get angry." Albus stared. It sounded like good advice, but he was still not sure what he had done.

Dad continued, "I understand that man said some very nasty things, and you have a right to be angry, but you can't let yourself lose control like that."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I know I should control myself when I'm angry," he explained slowly, "And I really disliked that man and his wife, but since I didn't lose my temper and say anything bad, I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Merlin's Beard, Albus, that man's on his way to the hospital!" Harry exclaimed, "This is terribly serious…"

"Dad!" Albus cried, "You think I cursed him? I didn't even have my wand…"

"I don't think you did it on purpose, and you wouldn't be the first young wizard to have a magical tantrum…"

"Dad, I swear!" Albus interrupted, "I would never, ever do something like that to someone! I WAS angry…but not THAT angry…Even if I was, I can control myself better then that! I swear I…" Albus looked at Dad, realization coming over him.

"You-You don't believe me…do you?" Albus said incredulously.

"Son, I saw it happen."

"But, Dad, I swear…"

"Maybe you didn't realize what you were doing-" Dad began gently.

"No!" Albus shouted, tears running down his face.

"You would have believed me before!" he accused, "Now I'm a Slytherin, you don't trust me anymore."

"Albus," Harry said, "This has nothing to do with that!"

"Well you'd all better watch out!" Albus said sarcastically, "Since I'm a dangerous mental case that can't control his temper tantrums, and since right now I'm really, REALLY ANGRY!!"

"Albus," Dad said gently, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're over-reacting." Albus pushed his hand off.

"You said you'd treat me the same," he sobbed, "I wish I'd never gone to Hogwarts!" And before his father could reply, he had gotten up and was heading toward the front door. He raced out the door and climbed in the backseat of the car, slamming the door shut.

Albus stayed locked in the car thinking for most of the morning. His first thought was that everyone was probably inside laughing at what a baby he was being. He had to admit that a car was a pretty funny place to hide from his dad, especially since his dad owned the keys, but it was currently the only place he could sit by himself and work things out. Why had everything gone wrong? When he had first been sorted into Slytherin, he'd been crushed and terrified at the prospect of facing school without his brother and cousins on his side. Worst of all, he was afraid that his family would be ashamed of him. After making a few friends and reading a few encouraging notes from his mother and father, he was just beginning to see the bright side of things. Now he'd found out that it was worse then he'd feared. His father wasn't ashamed of him, he actually mistrusted him. Albus couldn't tolerate the notion of going back in the house to face a man who thought he had dangerous impulses he couldn't control. He wondered how many of his family, his uncles, his cousins, his own brother and sister felt the same way. The thought of spending the next day at the Burrow, what he'd been looking forward to for weeks, now turned his stomach into knots. He then wondered if they were all right, if he could even trust himself. The sorting hat had chosen him for Slytherin, there must have been a reason. Maybe there really was something wrong with him.

Albus sat alone with these melancholy thoughts until Uncle Dudley returned alone from the hospital. He noticed Albus crouched inside and knocked on the car window. Albus cranked the window partway down.

"Are you going somewhere, or can I pull in behind you?" he asked. Albus didn't smile at the joke.

"I'm hiding in the car because I had a fight with my dad," Albus related truthfully.

"Ahh. Well I can relate to that, as you well heard." Albus nodded.

"Is your dad still angry with you?" he asked.

"Quite," Uncle Dudley said, "And even though I still think I'm right and he's wrong, it isn't pleasant to know he's angry with me."

"Yeah, I know," Albus agreed.

"What's your dad on about anyway?"

"Great-Uncle Vernon," Albus said sadly, " He thinks it's my fault what happened to him." Uncle Dudley seemed to start at that.

"Was it your fault?" he asked him seriously.

"I swear it wasn't!" Albus insisted, "But he doesn't believe me."

"I believe you," Uncle Dudley stated. Albus looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I know you are telling the truth." Albus looked at his feet. That didn't answer his question.

"I'll make you a deal," Uncle Dudley offered, "I'll take you up with your dad about the whole Great-Uncle-Vernon thing, if you go back inside and make an effort to have a good Christmas." Albus sat playing with his fingers.

"It's not like I can just forget about it," he said softly, "He thinks I'm…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Sure it is."

"How?" Albus asked.

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to get a nice beer and watch garbage on the television. Whenever I get worried about something, I have a beer and watch television. You want one?" Albus snorted. Uncle Dudley pulled open the car door and Albus got out. He lead him through the garage door, into the kitchen, where Aunt Kathy was mixing Buddy some warm milk.

Buddy sat at the table with his chin resting on his folded arms. His red face and neck was a stark contrast to his blonde hair. His eyes were puffy, as though he'd been crying.

"What's going on around here?" Dudley asked as he kissed his wife, "Why've we got all these weepy kids?"

"We've all had much too much excitement and sweets for our own good," she informed her husband, "And not nearly enough sleep. The girls are upstairs having a nap. You two take your milk up and rest in Buddy's room."

"I'm twelve, Ma," Buddy protested, "I'm too old to be put down for a nap."

"Where's my brother?" Albus asked her.

"I believe he's in playing a game with your parents," she told him.

"How come HE doesn't have to take a nap?" Buddy whined.

"Because I'm not crying," James called from the other room.

"Here," she said, handing Albus a mug, " Or would you rather have prune juice?" Albus scrunched up his face. Aunt Kathy laughed.

"It might make you feel better," she said, "Sometimes when Buddy's had too much candy he gets a little backed up and then is he ever cranky!"

"Ma!" Buddy cried in protest, sitting straight up.

"Alright, Alright! Go on upstairs and have a rest. Then when you get up, it'll be time for games and dinner. I might even lay down a while myself." Buddy sighed and led Albus upstairs. Albus was quite surprised at Buddy's room. The walls were bare of any posters and in fact, weren't even painted. The single window had the same aluminum blinds as the living room, which were down and closed. The corners were piled up with boxes still unpacked and every surface of the furniture was covered with collections of action figures, legos, building toys, modal cars, trains, and even a remote control airplane. On the desk was a laptop computer, surrounded by piles of electronic devises. Buddy saw Albus staring.

"Mostly presents from my grandparents and my Uncle Ed in Chicago. My mom gets really upset when they spoil us." Albus stared around the room again. As unpleasant as Buddy's grandparents were, they were nothing if not generous. Albus and his cousins knew they could only expect one gift each from their grandparents. Even if the Weasley's were as rich as the Malfoy's, there were too many kids in the family to be greedy.

"Ay, if you think this is bad," Buddy told him, "You should see the twins' room! Grand-mum bought them so many little pink outfits, my mom says she won't have to do a load of wash until they're six!"

Albus set his mug on the desk and spread out on Buddy's oversized bed.

"Do you mind if I check my email?" Buddy asked. Albus didn't know what that meant, so he had no objections. Buddy sat at the computer and began typing.

"Why were you angry at your dad, anyway?" Buddy asked him. Albus didn't know how much to tell him, so he blurted it out.

"He thinks I did something to Great-Uncle Vernon, you know, to cause his… reaction." Buddy turned around sharply.

"He thinks YOU did?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Albus replied, and then, "It's sort of hot in here." Buddy got up and turned on an oscillating fan on a stand near his bed. "Sorry, about that. My room is the hottest in the house, so my dad got me this. Better?" Albus nodded.

"Seems like a good thing to have," he commented.

"Yeah. Sometimes I sit here on the bed and close my eyes and pretend to be back home on the ice, or flying through the air," Buddy paused here, "Sometimes I dream I'm flying. Do you ever dream that?" Albus nodded again. He often dreamt of flying, though his dreams usually included a broomstick and a quidditch pitch.

"Did you get in trouble?" Buddy asked, changing the subject back.

"Sort of. Just a talk down. But I threw a fit about it so I'll probably get on punishment later."

"That's stupid," Buddy said slowly, "It wasn't your fault."

"That's what your dad said too."

"He did?" Buddy asked.

"He said he knew it wasn't me, but he didn't say why." Buddy looked upset as he stared at the floor. Albus wondered what was up.

"Look, I'm sorry you got in trouble, ay," Buddy said finally, "I know it wasn't you that did it. I'd tell your dad in a minute, but he wouldn't believe me." Albus didn't know what to say. Was it possible that his father had been wrong about Uncle Vernon's reaction being a curse? Did Uncle Dudley and Buddy know something that they didn't? Albus wanted to find out, but he didn't know how to get the information from Buddy.

"I'm glad you at least believe me," Albus began, "If you told me something, I'd believe you too." Albus wasn't sure the last bit was true, but it was the only thing he could think of to get Buddy to talk to him.

"Would you keep it secret? I mean, if I did tell you something, would you not tell anyone I said it?"

"Of course," Albus assured him, "Not even James or Lily. Not even my dad." Buddy seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"Even if you didn't believe me, you still wouldn't tell? Even if you thought I was being stupid?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," he said finally. He got up from the desk and turned his chair toward the bed.

"Sit here," he instructed. Albus relocated to the chair as Buddy went to the bureau and began picking up objects and setting them aside. Albus thought he was looking for something until he boosted himself on top of the bureau and then carefully climbed on top of the armoire. He straightened up as much as he could without bumping his head on the ceiling and carefully turned around to face Albus.

"Whatever you do, don't yell or anything," Buddy said solemnly.

"Okay," Albus agreed, wondering what in the world was about to happen. Buddy took a deep breath as if he were about to dive into water and leaped from the armoire, drawing his legs to his knees cannonball style. As he came down, however, he stopped in midair. Albus watched in stunned silence as Buddy remained motionlessly suspended for ten, then twenty, then thirty seconds. Suddenly, he gasped for breath and collapsed, letting go of his knees, and falling back onto the bed.

"Boys!" his mother's voice came from the hall, "You are supposed to be resting! NOT jumping on the bed!" Buddy sat up and looked at Albus.

"Well," he said, "Say something."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good suspension," Albus encouraged.

"I'm an alien!" Buddy wailed, "Or some kind of mutant!"

"You're a wizard," Albus said simply.

"I'm a mess!" Buddy cried miserably, falling back on his pillow.

"You're a wizard," Albus repeated, "But Buddy, surely your parents must have noticed something by now."

"Noticed something! I'll say! Mama was completely convinced that our house in Vancouver was haunted after I accidentally removed all the print from every book in the house."

"You what?" Albus said in amazement.

"I don't like to read," Buddy said defensively, "My dad doesn't want me to be bad at reading, because he was bad at reading, so when I was eight he made me read thirty minutes a day after school. One day I was just sitting there with a book, reading, wishing I was watching my favorite show on TV, and suddenly, the words disappeared. I turned the page, and words were gone there too. I flipped through the book and every word in the thing was gone, even the title on the front. The pictures were still there and the page numbers, but the words were gone!

Well, I didn't want to get in trouble because the book was taken out of the school library and I knew my parents would have to pay a fine, so I just sat there staring until my thirty minutes was up. I thought I was in the clear until just before dinner when my mom opened up the cookbook to look up something and the words were gone. She went tearing through the house, checking the books and all of them, from the telephone directory to the family Bible were completely word-free."

"Wow," said Albus, "That's a pretty strong spell for an eight-year-old! What did you parents do?"

"Well, Mama hired a professional spirit guide to do a reading on our house. He brought in these funny machines and told her that we had seven different ghosts in our house. We were even on a cable special! After that, my mom blamed everything I did on the ghosts. She used to talk to them. Said they were friendly. She even named them!"

"Interesting," Albus said, "What about your dad? What does he say about it?" Buddy shrugged.

"Well, de Nyle isn't just a river in Egypt."

"What do you mean?" Buddy looked stricken.

"He doesn't say anything. He doesn't talk about it. I'm not allowed to say anything about it either. He just tells me it's not real and I'm imagining it." Albus examined his cousin's face. He looked miserable. Albus felt sorry for him. It must be scary to be different from everyone else and not know why.

"I think he's scared of me," Buddy whispered, "and ashamed."

"Maybe," Albus replied, "Maybe, he just doesn't know what to do. How to help you , you know?"

"Yeah, maybe," Buddy replied, not sounding extremely confident.

"But, Buddy, why don't you go to school?"

"I do go to school now, I've told you-

"No, I mean why don't you go to wizarding school?"

"WIZARDING school? Are you crazy? There's no such…" Buddy trailed off, "But wait…You…You're one too, aren't you? You've got these powers." Albus nodded.

"And your dad…he knows you're a…"

"A wizard."

"A wizard. That's why he thought it was you that messed up Grand-dad."

"He didn't know about you."

"And there really is a school that you go to? Are there other kids like us?"

"It's called Hogwarts, and there's hundreds of kids there. My brother goes there too." Buddy looked floored. He completely believed Albus now. He wanted to know more.

"Does Lily go?" Buddy asked eagerly, "Is she a…"

"A witch, yes. But she won't go until the year after next. She's still too little. But you, you should be a first year this year. Why didn't you come?" Albus asked him. Buddy looked wide-eyed at his cousin. He wished he knew the answer.

"No one ever came for him," Dudley explained to Harry and Ginny, "When he turned eleven, I waited and waited for someone to come for him, or send a letter, or something! But nothing happened. I looked up places on the Internet, schools for kids who have powers and stuff. I even went to see a couple, but they were all sham jobs for the children of crazies. Like the spirit guide I had to pay seven-hundred dollars to tell my wife that our house was haunted when I knew all along what was going on." Dudley stared at the tiny teacup in his enormous hands.

"I didn't know what to tell my boy. Why he was different. Why he couldn't go to school. My kid needs to be with his own kind and me, I'm completely…" Dudley struggled to find the word.

"Helpless?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah," Dudley responded.

"I guess every parent feels like that sometimes," Ginny said, trying to be a comfort.

"Well I know I've had my bloody fair share of it with this kid," Dudley explained, "After it was September and still no letter, I told my wife that my company wanted me to move back to England. I reckoned we'd get him back home and sooner or later some giant bloke with an umbrella would be banging down MY door. But here it is the end of December and…nothing."

"And you're sure?" Harry questioned for the third time, "There's absolutely no way you've made a mistake?" Dudley nodded. Harry looked at Ginny for some hint of what she was thinking.

"This is an absolute disgrace!" she exclaimed, "If they've missed one child, imagine how many others there might be! I've half a mind to send and owl to Percy right now. He knows several employees in the Department of Education. This situation is entirely unacceptable! And what makes it worse is that it happened to a muggle family! There could be hundreds more out there, scared of their own magical abilities, their parents not having any clue what to do…"

"Right you are, Ginny," Harry agreed, cutting her off, "But right now we'd best worry about Buddy."

"What about me?" Buddy asked as he and Albus made their way down the stairs.  
Everyone was silent, looking from the boys to Harry and back. Finally, Uncle Dudley said, "Son, come sit down. We need to talk to you."

"Al, sweetheart," Mum added, "Go into the kitchen, please, and ask Aunt Kathy if she needs your help."

"But-" Albus started, but Mum interrupted him with one of her looks. Albus gave an exasperated sigh and stormed into the kitchen. Buddy went and sat in the living room beside his father.

"Buddy, I'm told you have some unusual gifts," Harry began. Buddy looked at his lap and didn't say anything.

"Buddy?" coaxed Ginny. Buddy glanced at his father and then responded, "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about it," Harry told him. Suddenly, they all looked up as they were interrupted by the return of Albus.

"Aunt Kathy doesn't need me for anything," he announced, "So I came back."

"Well, go and find something to occupy yourself," Ginny directed.

"No, I want to hear," he whined, then he said, "Please, Dad, can't I?" Harry considered him for a moment.

"Go get us a glass of water from the kitchen," he said as Albus' expression wilted, "And then you can stay." Albus rushed back to the kitchen hopefully and Harry turned his attention back to Buddy.

"Buddy, I'd like to help you. If you want, I can get you into a school where you can learn to use your abilities." Buddy looked up.

"Like Hogwarts?" he asked.

"You've been talking to my boys," said Harry as Albus returned with the glass, "Would you like to go to Hogwarts?" Buddy looked from Albus to his father.

"No, thank you," he muttered. Uncle Dudley put his hand on Buddy's shoulder.

"Why don't you want to go, son?" he asked him. Buddy shrugged. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Buddy," Harry said gently, "Wouldn't you like to try it? Wouldn't you like to meet other kids who are the same as you?"

"No," he said quickly, "I'd rather stay here with my family and be normal." And to his father he said, "I don't want you to be ashamed of me. I don't want you to lie about me and keep secrets."

"Buddy, how could I be ashamed of you?" Dudley said incredulously. Buddy just shook his head. There were clear tears brimming in his eyes.

"Buddy, I want you to try this," his father told him.

"You want me to go?" he asked miserably, "Because of what I did this morning? You're afraid of me?"

"No, son, I don't want you to go away," he insisted, "But I want you to have a chance at a good life. I'm afraid of what might happen to you if you don't learn to control your powers."

"I thought you didn't want me to use them. You always tell me not to talk about it."

"I didn't know what to do," Dudley admitted, "That's why I brought you here. So you could meet Harry and maybe go to that school he went to." Buddy looked immensely relieved.

"So, it's alright if I go?" he asked brightly.

"Of course," Dudley replied. Buddy sat up straight and looked at Harry.

"Okay, Uncle Harry. I'll go,"

"Now wait a minute, there," Harry said solemnly, "Before I go through the trouble of dealing with the Ministry of Magic, calling in favors, and getting you admitted mid-term, I expect to see some magic." Buddy started.

"What do I have to do?" he asked nervously. Harry took the glass of water Albus had brought and set it on the end table in front of Buddy, instructing him to put his hands around it. Buddy did as he was told.

"This is a fairly simple freezing spell," Harry told him, "Most first years can do it without a wand after a little practice. Don't be concerned if you can't get it to freeze all the way. Even if it only gets cold, that's quite good."

"How do you do it?" Buddy asked him.

"First, imagine the coldest thing you ever touched," Harry explained and Buddy closed his eyes. Albus recognized one of the concentration exercises that Mum had made him and James do when they were younger.

"Concentrate on the space between you hands, putting all the coldness there, and when you're fully concentrated then say-" But Harry didn't have the change to tell him the incantation because he was interrupted by a loud crack. Buddy opened his eyes and peered beneath his hands. The water had frozen solid so quickly it split the glass into three large chunks.

"I did it!" Buddy exclaimed brightly.

"Indeed you did!" Harry exclaimed, "Merlin's beard!"

"Look, Dad!" Buddy crowed.

"Well done, son!" Uncle Dudley said proudly. Harry seemed to be making a decision.

"Would you like to try something harder?" he asked him. Buddy nodded eagerly. Harry got up and took out his wand. After mending the broken glass he said, "Let's go outside." They all put their coats on and followed him out through the kitchen.

"Just going for a walk before dinner, dear," Dudley explained.

"Good idea," she answered, "Dinner's got another hour to go." As they passed the table, Albus motioned to James to follow. Harry led them through the garden to the common area Buddy had told Albus about. It was late in the afternoon and the winter sun was nearly gone. The common area was actually a small valley between two subdivisions. Albus could see the cookie-cutter houses on the other side, lit up with many colors of Christmas lights. At the bottom of the valley was a man-made pond, designed to absorb the run-off water from the hills on either side. The water was shadowy and black, especially on the far side where it was bordered by thick trees and untended underbrush. The pond was so stagnant and still, one would have thought it was frozen, but when James skipped a stone across the surface, the water rippled in four places before the stone vanished.

Harry took out his wand again and addressed Buddy. "James tells me you like to ice skate."

"Yeah," Buddy answered.

"Are you going to freeze the pond, Dad?" James asked uncertainly.

"Not at all," Harry responded, "Buddy is." Buddy's eyes grew wide.

"This WHOLE pond?" he said doubtfully.

"You'll need this," he responded handing him his wand. Buddy looked at it almost mistrusting as he took it up.

"Now be careful with that," Harry cautioned, "I'm quite attached to it. I don't even allow my boys to play with it. Do I boys?" Albus and James shook their heads in agreement.

"Now just like before," Harry said, directing him toward the water, "Swish your hand like this and say, "Aglassia'" Buddy faced the pond and swished the wand tentatively.

"Aglassia." The wand protested and white sparks flew haphazardly from the tip.

"Give it another try," Harry suggested. Buddy waved the wand more determinedly this time.

"Aglassia!" he shouted. This time, a solid white light shot across the surface toward the trees. Everyone stared at the water. James took up another stone and threw it. A sharp crack echoed in the valley as the rock hit and slid across the black ice.

"I did it! I did it!" Buddy laughed as his father pulled him into his arms.

"I think it best that we get you into school as quickly as possible," Harry told Buddy as he returned his wand.

"You'll be in the same classes as me!" Albus cheered. Buddy grinned excitedly.

"Hey, Dad! Can I get my ice skates and go skating?" he asked. Uncle Dudley knodded.

"Come on, you guys!" Buddy shouted, already stumbling up the steep hill, "You can try my old pair from junior leagues!" Albus and James ran ahead with Buddy while their fathers made their way more slowly.

"Thanks," Dudley said sincerely.

"It's nothing," Harry responded.

"It's everything to my boy," Dudley said, "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other."

"It's strange," Harry admitted, "But I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah." They walked on a ways in silence. Finally Harry said, "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"To heck with them!" Dudley exclaimed, "What am I going to tell my wife!" Harry laughed. "I'll leave that to you."


	9. Chapter 9 and 3 Quarters

**_This is the last chapter of my story. Thank you to everyone who read it and especially thanks to those who reviewed it! I might write another story with these same characters but right now I'm still thinking about it. Have a great summer!_**

Dudley hooted and squealed as he flew across the ice

Dudley hooted and squealed as he flew across the ice. He was out-of-practice and his ankles and calves felt it, but he didn't care. He was the strongest, the proudest, the happiest he'd ever been.

Albus had to admit that for a big fellow, his cousin was graceful as he soared around effortlessly on the ice. He wondered if he would be as adept on a broomstick. Meanwhile, Albus followed behind him, a little clumsily. He was enjoying himself, though skating hurt his ankles. Buddy's old skates, four years outgrown on his own feet, were still quite roomy and awkward on Albus. After a few good passes around the pond, Albus suggested that James have a go and made his was in the twilight back to the house. He found his father, sitting in a lawn chair, watching the boys from the back garden.

"Had enough?" his father asked him. Albus nodded.

"It's hard on your legs," Albus told him, "But it's fun."

"Come here," Dad told him. Albus moved toward him and Dad pulled him tight into his embrace. They sat that way for a long time, listening to the echoes of James and Buddy's voices in the common area and silently understanding one another's love.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Al," Dad told him.

"I'm sorry I got wound up," he replied.

"Well, I'm not," said Dad, "Because it gives me chance to clarify something. Al, do you know why I assumed it was you that cursed Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes," he replied sadly, "Because it's something a Slytherin would do."

"No, Al" Dad said, "Because it's something I would have done." Albus looked up surprised.

"You?"

"When I was your age," Dad told him, "I was always having mishaps like that when I got angry."

"YOU gave someone purple exploding welts?" Albus exclaimed.

"Worse then that," elaborated Dad, "I once blew up Dudley's Aunt Marge."

"Blew her up!?"

"Like a balloon," Dad said with great seriousness, "They found her a few counties away."

"Dad, that's crazy!" Albus exclaimed. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his father could have ever done something like that out of anger.

"Another time," Dad continued, "I accidentally trapped my cousin in a snake pit at the zoo." Albus laughed.

"Now you're putting me on!"

"Ask him." Dad challenged him, "Go ask him if you don't believe me."

"I will at dinner," Albus promised, "Should make for an interesting conversation."

"Anyway," Dad continued, "I should have known that you would have more self-control than that."

"A lot more!" Albus snickered.

"But I always make the mistake of thinking that you are exactly like me." Albus stopped laughing at that.

"You and everyone else," he confided, "Dad, I really meant to do what you said and ask the sorting hat for Griffindor."

"It's alright, Al-"

"Dad," Albus interrupted, "All the way to school the other kids were staring at me and whispering. I could hear them saying how much I looked like you. When I got there, three different teachers came up to me and told me I was going to turn out just like you. Complete strangers I'd never met before!" Dad nodded. He understood exactly what his son was feeling.

"And then I got up there to be sorted and I saw Uncle Neville and James and Rosie and all the cousins staring at me. Expecting me to be a Griffindor, a seeker, a hero…just like you." Albus paused. Harry thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm very proud to be your son, Dad. I'm just…not you." Dad held him tighter.

"No, you're not. You're Albus Severus Potter. And I'm very proud to be your father. "

"I've been thinking about it," Albus continued, "I think that's why the sorting hat put me in Slytherin. So I'd have a chance to be myself."

"I think you're right," Dad confirmed. They said no more but sat until long after the last beams of daylight had disappeared and James and Buddy came laughing up the hillside.

After a delicious Christmas dinner, the family sat together in front of the Christmas tree and opened presents. After they had opened up all their own gifts, they played Pass-the-Parcel with the gifts Vernon and Petunia had brought for Dudley. Albus won an MP3 player, and tried his best to act excited, even though he had no idea what it did.

"Lord have mercy!" Aunt Kathy exclaimed, "How many of those things does that old bat think you need, Buddy?"

James opened a gift he'd won to reveal a gigantic, obnoxious-looking sweater with a sloppy Aztec sun on the front. Everyone struggled to contain their laughter.

"Hey, now, ay!" Buddy said with feigned indignation, "My grand-mum picked that out especially for me!"

"Don't worry, mate," James assured him, "I'll keep it like a relic! It shan't even see daylight!"

The family sat together for a good while longer, laughing while the babies played around in the wrapping paper. They were having so much fun that for the first time in recorded history, the Potter children protested when their father suggested it was time for them to head off to the Burrow.

"Can Buddy come with us?" Albus begged.

"We'd all love to have him," Ginny told him, "But I think he and his parents need to have a long talk." The Durley's walked their cousins out to the drive.

"Hey, Uncle Dudley," Albus asked brightly, "Did Dad really trap you in a snake pit at the zoo?" Dudley gave Harry a sharp look. The boys all cracked up laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he responded in a mock-threatening voice. He grabbed Buddy around the middle and pulled him into a full nelson. Buddy laughed so hard his face went red.

After the car was packed and the hugs distributed, the Potter's headed down the lane while the Dudley took his family inside and sat down to try and explain things to his wife. It was the strangest Christmas Eve any of them had ever had, but it was certainly the best. Albus and Buddy were the happiest of all for each had received an unexpected gift they had not even realized they needed.


	10. Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Lots of reviewers asked for a sequel so I've written a book-length story called "Albus Potter and Lyandelor's Key". It takes place immediately following this short story and includes Buddy's introduction to Hogwarts, subsequent antics, danger, and mystery. It also features Scorpius Malfoy, whom I enjoyed writing immensely. If you like this story, I hope you find time to read my second one and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Allegratree


End file.
